Fires of the Sun: Kay Weasley
by CoPpErFyRmAgE
Summary: Kay's is Ron's twin, and in the beginning of her first year, she makes a choice to be friends with Draco Malfoy. That was 5 years ago. Now, everyone wants her to spy on her one best friend and his family. What happens when Kay falls for someone in the Dar
1. Default Chapter

She had golden locks that held every color, but still managed to portray that beautiful golden hue that drew everyone to her like a magnet. Her icy blue eyes were calm, and her skin was pale, but smooth and creamy. The girl was tall and had a commanding air about her, as if to say, you will do as I bid.

She was beautiful and I hated her.

Maybe hate is too strong of a word, but I certainetly disliked her. From the moment I laid eyes on that treacherous being, I knew. I knew that she wasn't someone I could trust or befriend. She was an enemy.

The girl spoke with a light musical tone that could seduce anyone. I seemed to be the only one that could resist her power.

"Kay," She spat out my name with a certain hatred that I couldn't place. To anyone else, her tone would be nice, even friendly. "What a…_pleasure_ to see you." She said pleasure in a way that implied that it wasn't a pleasure. Not at all.

I clenched my fists. "Jocelyn: I said, a forced grimace on my face. "Why, it _is_ a pleasure. It's just _so_ uncommon to see a person on the last day of school in front of said school. _Especially_ if that person is in your own _grade_."

"Why, I suppose you're right," Jocelyn said, her eyes wild and dancing with fury. "Though, of course, you could be standing some where else instead of talking to me."

I took a step closer to danger, and opened my mouth with a scathing reply ready to burn her golden hair to crisps when my best friend's hand closed around my arm, snapping my back to reality from the verbal battlefield that had enclosed only Jocelyn and I.

"I'm _so_ sorry," simpered my friend, smiling at the malevolent Jocelyn. "But Kay has to go now." She turned, and towed me away as I stared at Jocelyn, mouthing the words _We'll finish this later._

"Kay," she addressed me quietly. "What were you doing? I know how you feel about her, but do you have to start it up _again_? Honestly, Kay, I thought you had more self-esteem than that…"

"Jody," I protested helplessly. "I can't help it. There's something evil about that girl. My hatred just builds up and I have to let it go. She has some type of power over everyone and I seem to be the only one that can see through her not-so-sweet disposition."

"Hate to break it to you Kay, but you're living in a dream world with a capital D. She's not that bad, you know…" Jody's voice trailed off.

That did it. I was sick and tired of everyone treating Jocelyn by the color of her hair: gold. This was just too much.

"Jody," I said disbelievingly. "I can't believe it. You actually think she's not that bad? She has the whole school under her thumb. Snap out of it!"

"Kay, what is wrong with you? Jocelyn can be really nice and thoughtful. Why must you be so paranoid?' Jody was caught under Jocelyn's fishing net. I could tell by her eyes that she was too far gone for me to help her. I was devastated; my last try to revive her had failed to work. I had lost her.

"Great, just great," I muttered. Then more loudly, I said to Jody, "If you think she's so great, go play with _her_! Be _her_ best friend! See if I care!" I ran off, sad and fuming. This happened to all of my friends. Every single one of them got picked off, one by one, by Jocelyn. But Jody, Jody never do that. She had resisted longer than anyone else. But now she was gone, stuck in the clutches of malevolence.

As I ran, I could feel her gaze boring into the back of my head. She was surprised at my vehemence, and frankly, so was I.

I was running to find my twin brother, Ron. A twin and a best friend, he was the best thing in the world at this moment.

"What is it, Kay?" When he turned after I prodded him in the back, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Jody's gone." I said sadly. He knew what I meant by "gone", for I had spent hours of sleepless nights tossing and turning, when he finally got up the courage to ask what was wrong. Now he knew about it like he experienced it all.

"Another one?" Ron sighed. "Not Jody, though. She is made of stronger stuff than that."

"I thought so, too. I thought she would last through it. It's the last day of school; why couldn't Jocelyn have waited? Why couldn't she have given me one more summer?" I said, barely suppressing tears. "Oh, Ron, what am I going to do?"

"I dunno," He looked flustered. "Well, it's like you said, it's the last day of school, so only one more day with that…that…" He struggled for a word to describe Jocelyn, and failed. He finally left it as, "It's gonna be okay." I hugged him fiercely and he patted me on my head awkwardly. The bell rang, so we left, scattering to our different homerooms.

Ron was right. It was the last day of school. I'd manage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I haven't updated in so long…I completely forgot about this story! But I decided to continue it in a completely different path.**

**Disclaimer:** Kay is mine! –hugs Kay plushie- but Harry Potter….isn't. –punches book plushie-

Chapter 2-finally!

"Race you!" I shouted to Ron and Ginny, and we streaked through the lawn and collapsed against the door.

"I won!" shouted Ron.

"No way!" I said, grinning like a maniac. "I did!"

"Nuh-uh," said Ginny, sticking her nose in the air. "I beat both of you!" She strutted around like an over-grown peacock.

I giggled, and grabbed her arm. Ron obligingly held the door open, and we came inside our house.

"Hello Kay, Ron, Ginny!" said a deep voice.

"Bill!" I grinned. "Charlie! When did you guys get here?"

"Just a few hours ago," said Charlie.

"Poor things haven't even had anything to eat!" said my mother, bustling through the kitchen with a huge stack of food floating in the air.

"Mom!" whined Ron. "I want food too!"

Mom rolled her eyes and handed Ron a sub, which he greedily began scarfing down. "Now, after you two eat, we're going to Diagon Alley for your school supplies, so be ready!"

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Mom, we've been ready for ages!"

"Good! Ron, are you finished yet?"

He was. It was freakish. He was the only guy I knew who could eat a sub in 7 seconds flat.

"Mmmm, good," sighed Ron, licking his fingers.

"I'd take that as a yes," I said dryly.

"Time to go then!" said my mother.

I stepped forward, threw some Floo Powder into the fire, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

**Totally short, and totally rushed, I know. But I promise, this WILL be longer next time.**

**XxSpeckAxLynnAxX-** I don't mind that you took the questionnaire. And they are 11, first year. But this is sorta a flashback. You'll get it in chapter 4.

**Dracos-naughty-lil-girl-** wow, you read all my stories, and reviewed them! Thank you! And I'm sorry you had to meet a 'Jocelyn'.

**Sweet Sorrow1-** Aw, tanks. But I really didn't spend much time on this chapter…and it will become much more angsty and stuff.

**Buttongood. No buttonbad.**


End file.
